The joining
by Sip-tc-x4
Summary: One-shot. A more visual and descriptive version of Day and June's joining in Page 202 of Champion. Rated M for mature content. In-progress.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please review, I would really like to know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **June**

 **'**

 **'**

Before I can stop myself, I put my hands on his face and pull him into a kiss. Whatever shreds of self-restraint Day had now crumble into pieces. He falls into my kiss with a helpless urgency. I feel his hands touch my face, one palm smooth and one still wrapped in bandages, and then he wraps his arms frantically around my waist and pulls me closer; I gasp aloud. No one compares to him. And right now, I want nothing else.

As we make our way inside, our lips never part. He kisses me with a hunger and ferocity like I've never seen before. Our tongues dance a terrific tango as we move towards the bed.

Suddenly, Day trips over me and we crash onto the bed. The weight of his body knocks the breath out of me. I tug his coat off whilst he tends to my lips. I undo his buttons; underneath the shirt his skin is hot to the touch. I savour his warmth as he nuzzles my neck. Shivers travel up my spine.

Finally, Day finds the buttons on my shirt. He fumbles to undo them. I smile and help him take off my shirt. His hand runs up the curve of my hip, around my arms, and then behind me. In one swift stroke, Day sweeps off my bra, exposing my breasts. I moan as he kisses and fondles my tits, sending pleasurable waves up my body. For the first time, I feel myself getting wet.

Day sighs against my ear in a way that quickens my breathing, a sigh of freeing himself of all the dark emotions that plague him. As he shoves off his trousers, I pull him closer and kiss him. I pull away my jeans, exposing my skin. When he looks up at me, I smile. He lowers his eyes in a bashful gesture. _Day is shy?_ I think. What a strange emotion to see on his face, yet so fitting. I'm relieved to see it, as I can feel the blush rising hot on my own cheeks.

Embarrassed, I feel an urge to cover up my exposed skin. I've thought about it a lot. What lying with Day for the first time would be like. _I'm in love with him,_ I thought. I tentatively test these new words in my mind, amazed and frightened by what they might mean. He is here, and he is real, flesh and blood.

I feel his breath quickening, his dick poking at my thighs. I smile at him, telling him that I'm fine with this, that I want it too. He kisses me as he plunges in. I gasp. Never before have I felt something so wonderful.

Even in his feverish passion, Day is gentle with me. It is a different gentleness from what I've felt around Anden, who is refinement and elegance. Day is coarse, open, uncertain, and pure. When I look at him, I notice the subtle smile playing at the edges of his mouth, the smallest hint of mischief that only strengthens my desire for him. I run my hand through his hair, letting him know that I'm okay. He gradually relaxes.

Day thrusts into me, creating the most wondrous feelings inside of me. I can feel his hot breath on my breasts, warming me. I kiss him as he starts to thrust more erratically. I can feel his dick twitching inside of me. I realise that he's close to orgasming. I can feel my own peak rising higher... higher... with a cry I come.

Day kisses me and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear as he goes, and the most wonderful sensation passes through me. Almost like... being fulfilled. My muscles tense, my pussy tightening around Day's still-hard penis. He tumbles down next to me, flashing me a soft smile that makes my heart flutter. My body slowly calms down while the ecstasy fades.

No matter what happens in the future, no matter where our paths take us, I know that this moment will be ours, and ours alone.

 **'**

 **'**

 **A/N: Well, that's the end! Chapter from Day's POV Coming soon!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **P.S. A lot of this story contains sentences from the original Legend. I have altered the story to make it more... visual.**


End file.
